


Of Four Sisters And Extremely Strange Luck

by Ashling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Interactive Fiction, Reader-Interactive, Self-Indulgent, but for real just comment anything even if we don't know each other, i want to try some stuff let's be friends, it's weird experimental "i miss rp" hours tonight folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: They start out unlucky, and it only gets worse from there.Four sisters end up going on separate adventures.(I wish I knew what was going to happen and could write a clever and coy summary about it, but I since this is reader-interactive, I don't know what's gonna happen yet!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Of Four Sisters And Extremely Strange Luck

In a universe situated slightly slantwise to ours, nighttime has fallen and the Wojnicki sisters are going their separate ways, one by one bidding goodbye to the house which for eleven years kept them (relatively) safe. This begins naturally with the second oldest, Amaranth, who is taking their mother to the airport to start off her retirement. For Amaranth, the departure is both a tremendous loss and a weight off her shoulders; she has been taking care of their mother, the house, and what feels like everybody else within a twenty mile radius for years now. The bitterness of her last look is considerably sweetened by the plane ticket in her pocket. Once Mom is safely aboard her own flight, Amaranth is getting as far away from here as money and some rudimentary Japanese will take her, which is pretty far. She honestly doesn't care much what she finds when she gets there, as long as it's not at all similar to what she's leaving behind.

Joyce, the oldest, leaves second. Not because she's at all eager to leave—she would stay forever if she could—but because she, too, has somewhere to go. Granted, if she arrives at this rate, she'll be five to six hours early, but secret societies wait for no woman, and some part of her is convinced that the rug will be pulled out from under her feet any second now. Rushing won't prevent that, but arriving on time is the only thing she has control over. That, and knitting. As the cab pulls away from the curb, her knitting needles—old chopsticks, really—fly at a tremendous pace. She'll have to unravel her work on the plane when she finishes too early, so she can start knitting it all over again.

Then there's Enigma and Lavinia, the babies. Early twenties now, but babies still, or at least equally obsessed with things that are shiny. For Lavinia, heartache caused by something permanent is a pretty rare emotion, so she takes her time saying her goodbyes, half-expecting to feeling to wear off as she walks through the empty rooms, peeling one last almost-forgotten sticker off the underside of a chair. The sticker is a big orange glitter label, and scrawled on the label section, in Sharpie, is: _Use Your Head_. She can't remember what the words are supposed to mean, anymore, though there's the faint flavor of an inside joke coming off it. She folds it in half and puts it in her pocket, just in case she remembers later.

Enigma, for her part, hates long goodbyes and has been messaging her friends ever since Mom left, fast, stupid stuff about a movie that none of them really liked but none of them really hated as much as they're putting on, either. The gifs fly fast and thick and she wonders if her eyeliner will hold against wet eyes as long as she doesn't actually cry, which would be awful. It doesn't matter how close she and Lavinia are, or how much Lavinia wouldn't judge her for it, she just can't have people watch her cry. That's the way it's always been. The gifs aren't doing a good enough job, so she switches to Twitter, which also fails. For a moment, she genuinely considers staying in town. She has friends and an aunt there, she has savings, and with the family reputation she can pick up a basic job easy. But then, Lavinia would get to say _I knew you'd chicken out,_ so she pushes the thought away.

If they were luckier—a lot luckier—Amaranth's flight would have been cancelled due to weather issues and so they all would stay for one more night. Just one more night, that's all they need. But unfortunately, her flight goes ahead, and that night, the house stands empty with a full moon above it. Deep in the foundations of the house, something stirs.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Which sister(s) should the story follow next?  
> —Amaranth, on her flight to a city full of strangers far, far away.  
> —Joyce, on her bus ride to an equally intimidating and fascinating test.  
> —Enigma and Lavinia, on their long and meandering road trip together.
> 
> 2\. Name one adjective, food, item, brand name, song, or really anything, & I'll try to work it into the story. 
> 
> 3\. Literally any thoughts/feedback are welcome, I've no idea how this will go or if it'll go at all.


End file.
